Star Wars: Asyr
by Casey White
Summary: A force-sensitive Weequay has been found by Jedi Master Dyn of the the Jedi Order. He is determined to train the seventeen year old Weequay, even if the council forbids it. Set in 22 BBY-19BBY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ever since his birth the only thing the Weequay knew was mining. He'd stay at his house while his parents worked and when they came home they would talk about work. When he was fifteen he began working at the mine where his parents had jobs and they would continue to do that day in and day out. All that he knew would change when he turned seventeen years old.

It was a bright day, the sun which shared the same name of the planet cast marvelous shadows on the ground. The Weequay looked up and saw a familiar ship coming down into Meirm city, the Theta-class shuttle was easily recognized as the Weequay Senators personal shuttle. The Weequay knew galactic basic but since he never lived in a city where humans were he never had a accusal name. He darted to the spaceport where he saw the shuttle land and stood there in awe at the ten Senate Guards getting out of the shuttle escorting the Senator to his destination.

The kids gaze was broken as several red blaster bolts began streaming toward the twelve individuals. The ten guards quickly took defensive positions and began returning fire to the men on swoops. A robed individual threw his robes on the ground and brandished a blade of light, the green light was a brilliant sight to the young Weequay. He heard noises behind him and looked to see what it was, ten super battle droids were walking toward the guards.

The Weequay had an unusual feeling deep inside of him as the blue Feeorin with the blade of light leaped forward like nothing the Weequay had seen before and with what looked like one slice dismantled the ten droids.

The Feeorin looked down at the young Weequay who was behind a crate and said, "Stay down, it wouldn't be wise to come up now."

The Weequay stared at the Nautolan who leaped back over towards the others, and began blocking blaster bolts as if nothing had happened. The Weequay saw a larger blaster bolt fly towards the group and touched down near the senator sending him smashing into the nearby wall. Only one Senate guard and the Jedi were left and several more droids were heading their way.

"Come this way, you'll never survive if you continue to stay here!" the Weequay yelled waving for the Jedi and the guard to follow him.

The Jedi looked over at the kid who was waving and told the guard to go with him. The guard picked up one of the fallen guards rifles and ran to the kid.

"Do you know how to work one of these?" the man in blue robes asked throwing the rifle to the Weequay.

"No, but I'm sure I can try." the Weequay said.

The robed man pointed toward a B-1 battle droid, "Just point and shoot for right now."

The Weequay lifted the large gun at the battle droid, he lowered his finger on the trigger. Blue bolts came out of the end of the rifle and the power of it knocked the Weequay to the floor.

"I'll get the hang of it, what about your friend?" the Weequay said pointing at the Jedi battling the droids.

"He'll do fine on his own, for right now I need to get to a communication unit." the Senate Guard said.

"I have a Koro-2 airspeeder over there, but I don't think we'll find a comm unit for a while. You can come to my house till the droids leave." the Weequay said pointing to his speeder.

The Weequay jumped in his airspeeder placing the rifle on a rack that was used to hold weapons. The guard similarly put his rifle on the other side and jumped in the speeder, the Weequay quickly fired up the engines and headed toward his house in the outskirts of town.

"Do you have a name?" the guard asked.

"No, I've never needed on." the Weequay said in reply to the senate guards question.

"Well, I'm going to call you Asyr. It was the name of an old friend of mine who died in a battle. Your piloting skills remind me of him." the Guard said.

_Asyr._ The Weequay thought in his head and asked, "Do you have a name?"

"You can call me Kliment." the guard said as the kid landed the airspeeder in front of the house.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kliment." the Weequay said shaking the mans gloved hand.

"Commander Kliment, do you read me?"a voice said coming from a comlink on the senate guards utility belt.

The senate guard grabbed the comlink and responded, "Jedi Master Dyn, I am in the outskirts of Meirm city with a Weequay local. Come to these coordinates I send you."

The Senate guard pushed a few buttons on his wrist and the Jedi took him he'd be there soon.

The Weequay welcomed the guard into his house and showed him around.

"We don't have any communication units but I figure when the droids leave you'll be able to go back to your ship." the Weequay said taking a seat on a couch in the living quarters of the house.

"What do you do here?" the Senate guard asked taking a seat next to the Weequay.

The Weequay looked at the guard, "I work in a mine, it gets really boring so I leave on little trips throughout the day. That's how I came to see you guys, I left work early and had a very crazy experience."

"That's usual business for the Senate Guard, I am just shocked that he was assassin-" the guards sentence was cut off by the comlinks beeping.

"Kliment here, what is it?" the senate guard said.

"I was followed, the droids are attacking. Come outside and aid me." the Jedi said his voice sounded frantic.

"I'm coming right now." the Senate guard said standing up and taking his rifle from his shoulder.

The Weequay follow the blue guard and right as they exited the living quarters a blast tore through the house. The blast came from a A-DSD advanced dwarf spider droid, when the Senate guard and the Weequay came outside the Jedi was deflecting blast bolts left and right. The Weequay felt the same sensation he felt when he was in the presence of the Jedi the first time.

The Weequay lifted the blaster rifle the Senate Guard got from one of the fallen soldier and began firing on the droids. The jedi pushed several droids into the spider droid and they exploded on impact, he jumped toward the spider droid and stabbed his lightsaber into red sensor on the droid. After two thermal detonators were thrown under the spider droid by the senate guard the spider droid exploded sending shrapnel throughout the entire area.

Five B1 battle droids appeared behind the Weequay and the senate guard fired his blaster rifle at them. All five droids were dead on the ground. Two more droids were about to fire on the jedi but the Weequay killed them before they let off any bolts. The jedi turned to the kid and nodded, showing his thanks. The jedi threw his lightsaber toward the Weequay and he had to duck to dodge it, the blade pierced a droid that was about to attack the young Weequay.

The small conflict was ended when the jedi pulled two B1 battle droids together killing them.

The Feeorin Jedi walked up to the kid wielding the ceremonial blaster rifle, "Im Jedi Master Dyn of the Jedi Order. You my friend have jedi reflex's."

"What does that mean?" the kid asked with confusion running through his head.

"It means you are force-sensitive. You may not know it but I believe I came to Sriluur to find you. You must come with me and this Senate Guard here back to Coruscant." the Jedi said.

"Is that feeling I get when I'm in your presence the force?" The Weequay said.

The Jedi looked at the Weequay, "It very well may be. Do you have a name?"

The Weequay thought for a second and said, "You can call me Asyr, It's a pleasure to meet you Master Jedi. But I don't think I can go with you two to Coruscant, I have family here who needs me."

"Then we'll wait for your parents to come home, then we'll explain everything. Especially that giant hole in the side of the house." the Jedi Master said and sat down to meditate.

The Senate guard took Asyr to the side of the building and spoke up, "If you do end up going with us I want to show you some stuff. This is called Hijkata, now strike me."

Asyr threw a punch at Kliment but the senate guard used the Weequays weight against him and he crashed to the floor. For the next two hours the senate guard Kliment instructed the Weequay in the type of martial arts.

"Your proving to be a very fast learner." Kliment said with a grand smile.

Asyr laughed and said, "I've been told that all my life."

By the time the Jedi arrived back from his meditation Asyr had been deflecting Kliment's attacks instead of the other way around. The Jedi stood there as the young Weequay continued his calm onslaught against the Senate Guard.

"Kliment, let me have some time with the boy." the jedi said interrupting the mans training.

"Alright, he's all yours. He was annihilating me anyhow." the Senate guard said and took a seat on a rock to regain his breathe.

"Sit down Asyr. Clear your mind of all thoughts and questions. Breathe in deeply and exhale slowly." the jedi said in a very calm manner.

Asyr sat their with his eyes closed taking in every word the jedi said as if they were his own.

"You can use the force to do just about everything. But if you choose to use the force for your own greed and vile reasons then that will lead you to the dark side of the force." the jedi said.

"The da-" Asyr didn't get to finish his question.

"The dark side of the force is when a force-sensitive gives in to his emotions such as love, anger, hatred, revenge and other like that. When a jedi has fallen it is either because they were seduced or the power that can be achieved from it has overwhelmed them." the jedi said. "Call upon the force ask it to guide your actions, there are several rocks surrounding you. Pick up one with your thoughts."

"I'll give it a try." Asyr said.

"Don't try. Just do it, nothing is impossible when you have the force as your ally." Dyn said.

He could feel the force muster around the young Weequay, he had only felt that much power when in the presence of Yaddle before her death and other jedi on the council. He saw several stone around the kid begin to rise and circle around him.

"Very well, you are more stronger than I first realized young one. If you do choose to come along with us then I can show you how to tap in to something you've only dreamed about." the jedi said, but that is enough I think you parents are home.

Asyr heard his parents communicating with him through their pheromones and they didn't seem to p leased by the mess in the front. The three individuals walked up to the two Weequay.

"Mom, Dad this is Jedi Master Dyn and Commander Kliment of the Galactic Republic." Asyr said to his parents.

The Weequays dad was the first to speak, "Jedi Master huh?. My father was a Jedi Master, maybe you knew him. He went by the name Weequay."

"Maybe, but I don't recall. I am sorry about the mess at your house, the Weequay senator was assassinated and your son had us come here for safety but I was followed and the droids began attacking which ended up making more problems then solutions. I assure you that the Galactic Republic will pay for any damages done to your house." the Jedi said shaking the Weequays hand.

"Jedi Master Dyn here wants me to become a Jedi. Would you allow me to leave Sriluur you no how much I've always wanted to explore the galaxy." Asyr said.

"Go ahead my dear boy, your almost eighteen now you'll be able to make your own decisions. I see no problem with this." the dad said.

His mother had the same thoughts, she knew he was not fond of the mining job and he was an adult now. They both agreed to let the young Weequay go, after giving his mom and dad good-bye hugs he went into his house and packed some equipment he would need. He grabbed a set of clothes, a necklace with a sparkling yellow crystal in it and his boots.

He threw the bag into a secret compartment in his Koro-2 airspeeder, Kliment got into the passanger side and Asyr got into the pilot seat. Jedi Master Dyn jumped on the BARC speeder and headed towards Meirm City. When they arrived, the Theta-class shuttle was surrounded by twenty droids. Dyn speed up in front of Asyr's speeder and jumped off the seat of the BARC speeder. He quickly struck thee first five droids with expert precision and they fell to the floor.

Asyr and Kliment jumped out of the speeder and began firing at the droids. One super battle droid fired a wrist rocket at Kliment and it hit him square in the chest. Asyr looked shocked as he heard the dieing moans of the friend he had just recently made. He fired six shots that killed the droid that had killed Kliment. Dyn used force push to send the other droids flying into the wall.

Asyr ran to Kliment who was bleeding on the ground.

"He's dead. Damn this entire mission was a failure. Asyr we have to get to Coruscant." Dyn said.

"I'm going to take my speeder, do you think it will fit?" Asyr asked Dyn.

"Load it in." Dyn said heading toward the speeder to lower the cargo ramp.

Asyr picked up the nine cartridges for the ceremonial blaster rifles left by the dead Senate guards and stuck them in the secret compartment in the Koro-2 airspeeder. When Dyn lowered the cargo ramp Asyr put the airspeeder in. He went up the access ramp and into the cockpit of the Theta-class shuttle where Jedi Master Dyn was sitting in the pilot seat.

The shuttle lifted off into space and came into orbit over Sriluur. Asyr looked down at the desert planet it was his first time in a spaceship and he had a happy feeling as they left the planet.

"Asyr send a message to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant it should already be in the archives." Dyn said as he flew the ship through space.

Asyr activated the comm unit and sent a transmission to the temple, " Jedi Temple this is Asyr and Jedi Master Dyn. The Weequay Senator has been assassinated, we are heading back to Coruscant now."

A black human appeared in the hologram, "Alright, I will speak to the Senate of this tragedy. When you arrive hear come straight to the council to explain exactly what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Theta-class shuttle came out of hyperspace over the ecumenopolis of Coruscant. Asyr gazed down on the planet of lights with wonder.

"I've never been to another planet besides Sriluur. It looks so... brilliant." Asyr said, his eyes were fixed on the bright planet below.

Jedi Master Dyn laughed, "It's a different planet I must say. You'll never get bored here, something always happens."

As the ship approached the Jedi Temple Asyr was overwhelmed by the population of Coruscant. The jammed lanes where ships were heading to and from different places intrigued the young Weequay like nothing ever has before. Dyn landed the Theta-class shuttle in the Jedi Temple's hanger bay the two got out and headed for the council chamber.

Some of the council members were away on other missions but there holo-grams were present. Jedi Master Dyn began speaking to the council about the assassination.

"We got off the Theta-class shuttle and began to head toward the commander center of Meirm City where the meeting was going to take place. That was when we were attacked first it was just a swoop gang of Weequay but then B1 battle droids and B2 super battle droids began attacking us. The senator was killed by a sniper shot to the head. This young Weequay offered me and Commander Kliment a place to stay while the droids were still around the ship. When I arrived at his house I had been followed by the droids and they destroyed his house. Commander Kliment died when we were coming back to the shuttle." Jedi Master Dyn said keeping a calm appearance and tone.

"Very odd, the mission was not spoken about over any transmission. Very saddened am I by the senators death. Chancellor Palpatine has been informed of the tragedy, a regiment of clones he sent to Sriluur after he heard." Master Yoda said.

"And this boy, who is he." Master Windu said keeping his gaze fixed on the Weequay.

"Masters, I believe the force guided me to this young Weequay. I ask if I may train this youngling as my padawan." Jedi Master Dyn said.

"Too old he is to begin the training Master Dyn." Yoda said.

"I must train the boy, he is very powerful." Dyn said a hint of reprisal sounded in his voice.

"Go to the Chancellor and tell him of the events you must. Leave the boy here to talk with us." Yoda said in a calm tone.

Jedi Master Dyn walked out of the council chamber without saying a word to Asyr.

"What is your name young one?" Master Windu said.

"I had no real name until I met Commander Kliment, he gave me the name Asyr." Asyr said.

"You emanate a powerful vibration young one, tell me did you have any ancestors in the order?" the Iktotchi Jedi Master Saesee Tiin asked.

"Before I left my father told me my grandfather was a Jedi Master, he went by the name Weequay." Asyr said facing the Iktotchi.

"Powerful Jedi he was, Powerful." Jedi Master Yoda said to the boy.

"Master Jedi's, Before I meet Jedi Master Dyn I did not even know about the force, when I was in his presence I felt a power I never even knew existed. Wouldn't the fact of you not allowing Jedi Master Dyn to train me led me too the path of the dark side. I have no wishes too learn of the evil but if you don't allow Dyn to train me there is a chance that a Dark Jedi would find me and train me as his own." Asyr said pleading desperately with the Jedi Masters.

Jedi Master Windu began to speak, "The young Weequay has a point, the dark side is rising to power once more in the galaxy it would be wise to have as much allies as possible."

"Leave us young Weequay so that we can discuss the outcome of your life in the Order." Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

Asyr bowed to the Jedi Masters and walked out of the room. He made his way to the courtyard were the jedi Padawans were training with their masters. He watched as the master's trained extensivly with their padawans. The light from twenty different lightsabers filled his eyes and he felt a vibration come from the necklace around his neck. He wrapped his wrinkled fingers around it and felt an energy being released from the yellow crystal.

Jedi Master Dyn walked up beside the young Weequay and placed a hand on his back, "I'm going to train you whether or not the Jedi Council allows me too."

"But won't they exile you?" Asyr said, concern was evident in his voice.

"I've been faced with exile before, that is not a matter that concerns me." Dyn said as Jedi Master Yoda appeared behind them.

"Train the young one you can Dyn, but I sense you would have whether or not we said you can." Jedi Master Yoda said.

"Thank you Master Yoda, I won't fail Asyr." Jedi Master Dyn.

Dyn knew that something the young Weequay said to the Jedi Council must of made them change their mind but he didn't say a word.

"Follow me Asyr, I'm going to introduce you to Jedi Master Cin Drallig." Dyn said and Asyr followed him.

Asyr followed the Feeorin Jedi into the room where a older man was dueling with a younger female. Dyn stood there watching the two combat each other, Cin Drallig noticed the Feeorin Jedi Master and stopped the duel.

"Jedi Master Dyn welcome." Cin Drallig said letting the two come into the room. "I see you have a friend with you."

"Yes, this is Asyr my padawan learner." Master Dyn said, " I wanted to know if you could show him the basic's of lightsaber battles."

The older man stretched out his right hand towards the Weequay, "Pleasure to meet you Asyr, I'm Jedi Master Cin Drallig and this is my Padawan Serra Keto."

Cin Drallig threw a training saber to Asyr and gave his own apprentice one. Asyr activated the lightsaber, a bright blue blade shot out from the hilt. Serra Keto similarly activated her lightsaber and a green blade shot out.

"Alright Serra I want you to show him the Shii-Cho Form, Serra you strike and Asyr parry and block her moves." Cin said stepping away from the two padawans.

Serra stepped forward strike from up high, Asyr blocked her strike swinging the training saber upward. Serra took a step to the side of her spinning in the process, Asyr raised the lightsaber up in a vertical manner and blocked the padawans incoming attack. She jumped to the left side of Asyr and struck low, tapping Asyr on the calf sending a burning sensation up the Weequays spine. All but three seconds had passed.

"Asyr call upon the force, use it to guide your strikes." Jedi Master Dyn said calming and began speaking with Jedi Master Cin Drallig again.

"You'll be bruised but I didn't hit you hard enough to burn you." Serra said jumping back to her feet and side swiped Asyr but the attack was blocked.

"Yeah, I'll get over it." Asyr said as he stepped back wards and blocked another strike by the quick apprentice.

Asyr did what Dyn said and inhaled a huge breathe, it allowed him to see Serra's strike, first the left then the right. She struck at his legs but he jumped over the blade and he struck her on the shoulder. Two seconds passed and Dyn looked at Asyr as he struck the padawan on the shoulder tapping her the same as she had tapped him. Asyr now knew how the Feeorin was able to strike those ten battle droids so swiftly, the force was an amazing gift.

"The force can help you achieve many things, you can use it as an extra propellent when you jump. You can use it to speed up your running, even to be able to see attacks before they happen." Master Dyn said watching the Weequay as he blocked several more attacks made by Cin's padawan.

"Alright, pause young padawans. Now Serra take Asyr's light saber and Asyr here's is a double-bladed lightsaber." Cin Drallig said handing the Weequay a double-bladed training lightsaber. " Begin again."

Serra struck with both the blades toward Asyr's left hip, he activated the two blades and blocked the girls strike with the top blade. He spun it in a three-sixty degree circle and struck Serra twice in the left and right. She blocked the two blades with hers. Asyr and Serra got in a locked position but Cin's padawan seemed to push Asyr away with what felt like wind. Four more seconds past.

"You can also use the force to push and pull objects towards you." Dyn said.

Asyr imaged Serra being projected away from him and she flew a few meters away. Asyr leaped forward and struck the padawan three times with two of them being blocked, the other one singed the girls arm. She pushed Asyr backwards with a light kick to the stomach and jumped behind him, striking him twice on his two arms. Asyr tripped the girl but caught her with the force before she hit the ground and put the blade to her stomach.

"Alright. That is enough dueling for one day." Dyn said.

Asyr helped the female human up and gave Cin Drallig the lightsaber back. The Jedi Master handed a training remote to Dyn and gave him three types of training lightsabers, two single-handed blades, one double-bladed lightsaber and a long-handled lightsaber.

Master Dyn and Asyr bowed to Master Cin and his padawan. Dyn showed Asyr to the courtyard which was out in the open, other padawans were being trained by their Jedi Masters also. Dyn set the four lightsabers on a bench and let the Weequay choose which one he wanted to use. Asyr chose the long-handled lightsaber and activated the blade. A dark green blade emitted from the hole and extended nearly two meters, the hilt itself was only one meter and Asyr gazed at the beautiful green blade.

"Alright, concentrate young one. Use the force to show you where the blaster bolts are going to be projected." Dyn said letting the remote float off his hand and toward Asyr.

Asyr raised the green blade, the remote fired one shot and I struck the Weequay in the thigh. He took a deep breathe just as did in the duel with Serra and called upon the force. Just as before the saw the two shots being fired, the struck the two bolts precisely. Another three shots were fired and he blocked two of them, the third hit him in the shoulder.

Another succession of four shots were fired and the Weequay blocked them all. Dyn grabbed the remote with the force and deactivated it, Asyr retracted the lightsaber.

"Put this on." Dyn said handing the Weequay a flight helmet with a blast sheild over the eye holes.

"I can't see nothing." Asyr said to the Jedi Master.

"You don't need your eyes to see when you have the force as your ally. Just call upon it and let it guide your movements." Dyn said activating the remote and letting it fly back into position.

Asyr lifted the long-bladed lightsaber and held it out in front of him. Two shots were fired and struck the Weequay on the leg and arm, the numbing sensation pierced through his body. He called upon the force, Dyn was amazed when he felt the force gathering beneath his feet. The young Weequay blocked the next two sets of blaster bolts the remote droid fired.

Dyn watched for nearly an hour as his padawan quickly began getting the hang of using the force in lightsaber combat, within that hour the Weequay had only been struck one other time.

"I like the way the long-handled lightsaber flows." Asyr said blocking two more bolts.

Dyn grabbed the remote with the force again and similarly grabbed one of the training lightsabers Cin Drallig had loaned them.

"Is, that so. I want you to duel me, Remember everything I've showed you so far." Dyn said activating the orange lightsaber.

He stepped forward slashing downwards towards Asyr, Asyr did a backflip landing on his feet behind him. He called upon the force and jumped backwards again this time landing further away than before. Dyn struck twice rapidly slashing upward then downward in one fluid motion. Asyr blocked both attacks.

For the next several hours, Dyn and Asyr did nothing but duel. Dyn showed Asyr everything he could of possibly showed the boy about Shii-Cho. Master Dyn knew that the kid Asyr was a strong minded individual and a very powerful person.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(19 BBY, Three Years later)

Dyn sat there as his Weequay padawan Asyr was constructing his lightsaber. The Jedi Master had found out that the yellow crystal the Weequay wore was the same crystal his grandfather had used in his own lightsaber. The Weequay was constructing a long-handled lightsaber after realizing he was more flexible using that sort pf weapon.

When the hilt of the saber was built, Dyn helped the padawan insert the yellow crystal inside of the lightsaber. After making final preparations and checking each of the systems the Weequay had put in the hilt he put the two halves of the hilt together and sealed them. The hilt was one meter, it was made of pure black ore found on his homeworld of Sriluur. The blade of the lightsaber was a vibrant yellow with a core that was fiery orange.

Dyn decided on training with the Weequay with his new lightsaber to see if it was built correctly. The weapon was strong, it had a energy of pure strength about it and Dyn knew the weapon was perfect for the young Weequay. The Weequay had become very talented with the ways of the force, especially telekineses and his ability to control the force with his lightsaber.

"The Council has asked for a presence with us padawan." Jedi Master Dyn said.

The Weequay had grown rather rebellious towards the jedi for unknown reasons. He had one friend in the entire temple besides his Jedi Master, a female Half-Theelin by the name of Thanyia Dion. The two of them could be seen everyday practicing lightsaber techniques and meditating next to one another. In the back of the Feeorin's mind he knew the girl was the reason Asyr had been troubled for the past couple of years.

"Yes master." Asyr said putting the hilt on the utility belt of his grey robe.

The Feeorin and Weequay jedi walked into the council room where the Jedi Masters where seated. Four other Jedi were there besides the council, Master Sharlotte Jean and her padawan Thanyia Dion, and Master Grouk Shlik and his padawan Krein Flii.

"Begin we can now. The planet Wakeelmui, attacked by the separatist it has been, defend the 44th Infantry Brigade you six jedi must. Appointing your Jedi Padawans the rank of Jedi Knight I am, may the force be with you all." Jedi Master Yoda said and the six Jedi bowed and walked out the room.

"Well then Asyr, we'll be taking your Theta-class shuttle to the Venator-class Star Destroyer." Dyn said and the six Jedi followed the twenty year old Jedi Knight.

"When are we going to do it Asyr?" Thanyia said with a low voice, keeping her mind cleared of any thoughts so that her master could not sense the two speaking.

"The time will present itself Thanyia, for right now we need patience." Asyr said continuing to walk forward, making sure he did not turn his head so the other's did not know his lips were moving.

Since Asyr had meet the Half-Theelin Jedi Thanyia he knew she would be his companion till the two of them died. Asyr was wearing a gray tunic, his robe was a made from silk and was blacker than empty space. Thanyia wore a robe virtually identical to that of the Weequay, when she fought in battle she wielded two lightsabers one blue and one silver.

During his second year of being a Jedi padawan he discovered a old Sith Holocron, it seduced him as well as his friend Thanyia. The two had kept the secret hidden well, their masters sensed no change in the two padawans. The holocron was from the old Sith Lord Exar Kun, the teaching within the holocron, ultimately gave power to two very talented jedi.

Asyr took off the silk robe and jumped in the pilot seat of his shuttle. His Master Dyn, sat in the co-pilot seat next to the young Jedi Knight.

"This is going to be a tough mission. Are you up for it?" Master Dyn asked.

Asyr turned his head toward his Master, "When haven't I been ready on a mission Master."

"I feel this one is going to be different than any of the other missions we've done in the Clone Wars." Dyn said working on the controls of the shuttle Asyr had just brought to life.

The theta-class shuttle flew into the hanger of the Venator-class star destroyer and the six Jedi got off Asyr's shuttle.

"I believe we should talk with Nexu." Thanyia called out to Asyr with the force.

"Let's go find him." Asyr said directing his thoughts toward Thanyia.

His Master saw Asyr leaving in a hurry, "Where are you going young one?"

"I'm going to check on Nexu. I'll be back before you no it." Asyr said maintaining the same speed of his gait the entire time.

The two young Jedi Knights left their silky black robes in the theta-class shuttle. CC-9967 was a clone commander and was a good friend of Asyr's. The two of them had saved each other's lives on many occasions and the two of them respected each other.

"Nexu, I am going to take up some of your time. Do you have a safe place we could speak?" Asyr said, his long-handled lightsaber was dangling downwards almost touching the durasteel floor of the hanger bay.

Nexu who was in phase II clone armor with the yellow marking of a commander showed the two Jedi Knights to his personnel quarters.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Nexu said in a calm but solid voice.

"Me and Thanyia here have a request. We want you and your regiment to fight along side us, as our own personnel army. The rewards will be endless, a life that you've never dreamed of can be accomplished if you help us." Asyr said his charismatic gaze was fixed on the T-visor of the clone trooper.

"Anything to help the Republic." Commander Nexu said.

"I'm not talking about the Republic, I'm talking about our own personal gains." The Weequay said, his gaze still unmoved from the T-visor.

"I am your friend Asyr, if you ask me to help you I will pledge my allegiance to you and your friend." Commander Nexu said extending his white armored hand to the Weequay.

"Good, when I send you a coded message that's when it will begin." Asyr said meeting the commander hand-shake.

The Venator-class star destroyer jumped into hyperspace leaving Coruscant in its wake.

The young Weequay had become a fine user of form IV: Ataru, his master and Cin Drallig had been teaching him since the second day at the temple and he got very good.

"Alright let's do it again." Master Dyn said raising his lightsaber to his face.

Asyr leaped for the bulkhead of the Venator-class star destroyer, upon his feet landing on the bulkhead he grabbed his long-handled lightsaber an took leap off the bulkhead, heading straight for Dyn. The Jedi Master blocked Asyr's strike, the Weequay slide very quickly behind the Feeorin striking twice from behind, those two strikes were blocked as well. Asyr called upon the force and pushed the Feeorin away knocking the lightsaber out of his hand, he caught the lightsaber with the force before it touched ground and leaped forward toward Dyn placing the blade of his yellow lightsaber under the Feeorin's throat. Three seconds had passed during the entire time.

"Very good, Asyr. I do believe you were ready to become a Jedi Knight. I thought the council was wrong in their decision but I see they have a great deal of faith in you." Dyn said pulling his own lightsaber from the Weequay's grip.

"Thank you master, I do what I can. Have you talked with Jedi Master Jean and Shlik about you feeling on the mission." Asyr said falling in place next to the Feeorin.

Dyn looked down at the young Jedi Knight, "I've voiced my opinions and they were heard, if we face any real threat we shall face it together."

Several hours had passed since the ship left Coruscant and the arrived at Wakeelmui. The green planet looked amazing from space, Asyr couldn't wait to be on the bottom of the forest planet. The Venator-class shuttle descending into the atmosphere and into a clearing, the clones and the jedi alike knew the separatist were near. Droid scrapes as well as the bodies of dead clones were strewn throughout the entire clearing.

Asyr's black boot touch to moist ground of the forest planet, his boot sank in a few centimeters and he was followed by Commander Nexu and his regiment. The six jedi commander's waited near the access ramp of the ship as the twenty-four AT-TE walkers walked off the exit ramp. The four LAAT gunships waited as the troopers began loading in them, Asyr and the other five jedi got into a LAAT with Commander Nexu and his squad. The forty LAAT's lifted off and headed towards the separatist, it was only twenty minutes before the droids began firing on the ship entering their territory. The gunships landed and the troops began to get off, the blue plasma of the DC-15 blaster rifle were firing from every angle possible.

Asyr and Thanyia were the first jedi off the gunship jumping before it even landed. The force guided their descent and they landed perfectly fine. The Weequay and the Half-Theelin charged toward a group of droids firing on one of the LAAT gunships that were preparing to land. Asyr jumped up activating his lightsaber, he used the force to see the spaces between the metal plating of the droid. He placed one foot on the chest then another was used to jump of the head of the droid. With one fluid motion he sliced the droid in front of him down the center and struck backwards at the droid he had just jumped off of.

Thanyia saw Asyr leap up into the air, she force pushed three droids out of his way of his target droid. She ran toward three droids disabling them completely, she was behind the three droids before their parts fell to the floor. The four other jedi on the gunship had just arrived on the round and were assaulting the droids.

_Always rushing into battle._ Dyn thought to himself about his padawan.

Asyr threw his lightsaber at another droid of droids coming in from the north. He lifted himself off the ground with a mighty leap and sent two other droids flying with the force. Thanyia ripped the arm with wrist rockets on it from a super battle droid and began using the force to fire the rockets at the droids who were firing at them. An explosion from an LAAT being destroyed from a missile could be heard from behind him. Asyr leaped backwards landing on a piece of the large shrapnel from the ship, using the force he fired the metal at a group of droid. The force he used to propel the metal made it get stuck in the ground destroying the five droids.

Within ten minutes the droids in the area were all but destroyed. The ones that were destroyed were being pursued through the forest by the clone troopers. Thanyia deactivated her two lightsabers and put them on her utility belt. Asyr also deactivated his lightsaber and headed toward Dyn.

"Your far too reckless young Jedi. Do not rush into battle, instead let the battle come to you." Jedi Master Dyn said deactivating his lightsaber and putting it on his utility belt.

"I didn't get myself killed though master." Asyr said.

Jedi Master Dyn lifted one finger towards the Weequay, "This time."

"I'll be careful next time master." Asyr said, _But you wont be around next time. _He thought to himself putting the lightsaber on his belt.

The six jedi began walking toward Commander Nexu who was issuing orders to his squad, he spotted the Jedi and began talking to them, "General the Separatist are in a full retreat, they are headed to their base within the forest. We should head there now if we want to stop them."

"Good take Asyr and Thanyia here with you. Me and Sharlotte will go with Shade squadron, we'll head in behind the separatist in case they try making a retreat again." Dyn said walking to the squad he went with every time he was on a mission.

Asyr looked through the T-visor of the Commander, "Our plans will come into effect once the droids are destroyed."

"Yes sir." Commander Nexu said ordering his squadron to follow him and the two young jedi knights.

When Asyr and Thanyia were in the trees a special order came in from the Supreme Chancellor.

"Execute Order 66 Commander," the small hologram of the Chancellor said.

Asyr and Thanyia over heard the remark and jumped down from the tree's in front of Commander Nexu.

"So you had other plans did you. Where do your loyalties lie Commander with us or with the Republic?" Asyr said placing his hand on the hilt of his long-handled lightsaber.

"My service is at your hand, Sir. I will not commence with order 66 against you, however your other Jedi friends will have too die." Commander Nexu said.

"Just make sure they don't kill our Master's, leave them to us. Commence with your attack against the droids, I'll be back to help you out." Asyr said and him a Thanyia jumped back into the tree's.

They soon spotted Krein Flii and her Jedi Master Grouk Shlik fighting with the clone troopers.

"I'm surprised you aren't dead yet." Asyr said jumping down in front of the two Jedi deflecting the blaster bolts from the clone troopers rifles.

"Your eyes, you've been seduced by the dark side of the force. You can fight it young one." Master Shlik said panic was obvious in his voice.

"Why, fight it when you can embrace it old man." Asyr said pulling his long-handled lightsaber from his belt and pointing it toward the Rodian Jedi.

The female Zabrak charged toward Asyr, he used the force to begin choking her. Master Shlik likewise charged toward the Weequay. Asyr never broke his concentration on the Zabrak as he was fighting the Rodian. Just before he knew she was going to die he released her, he jumped up spinning in the air and kicked Master Shlik in the mouth sending him backwards toward the ground.

Thanyia was now dueling Krein, the dark side was obvious in the Half-Theelin's eyes as well. She was utilizing Jar'Kai a technique that Jedi Master Cin Drallig had showed her when she was a young girl. Her form was perfect and the Zabrak soon lost concentration as Thanyia got quicker and quicker with her moves. She pushed the Zabrak away with the force and threw her lightsaber at Krein who jumped away before it struck her.

Krein similarly threw her lightsaber but it missed. Thanyia took this moment to attack the Zabrak but the telekineses of the Zabrak was very strong she held back Thanyia's attack until she had her lightsaber back in her hand. Thanyia jumped behind the Zabrak and tripped her, she quickly got back to her feet and struck three times at Thanyia. She blocked all three attacks and cut her two arms off at the elbows. The Zabrak yelled out in pain, Master Shlik got distracted by his padawans cries and was impaled in the side of the side by Asyr's yellowish orange lightsaber.

Asyr grabbed the Rodian Jedi Master's lightsaber, the master himself disappeared becoming one with the force. He strapped his lightsaber on his hilt and walked to Thanyia and Krein with his lightsaber still activated.

"Kill her, what are you waiting for." Asyr said.

"I was waiting for you to watch." Thanyia said and cut the Zabrak's head off.

The Zabrak's body however did not disappear as Shlik's had because she did not know the technique in which to become one with the force.

Asyr looked at the clone troopers standing behind them, "Get to the Separatist base and support Commander Nexu."

"Yes sir." The clone said and they began heading off in the direction of the base.

Thanyia picked up the Zabrak's lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. Asyr and Thanyia began heading towards their Jedi Masters. The two dark jedi walked into the darkness of the forest using the force to guide them to their Jedi Masters.

Asyr ran up to his master who was standing around the fallen clones, "Master the clones killed, Shlik and Krein."

"Then hurry young ones we need to get out of here quick." Master Dyn said.

"You still don't sense it, you are weak aren't you old man." Asyr said drawing his lightsaber.

"Your a Sith, how could this be. You were like my own brother Asyr." Dyn said.

"Then activate your lightsaber brother and fight me." Asyr said striking toward Dyn.

Dyn quickly drew his lightsaber the green blade smashed against Asyr's. Jedi Master Jean drew her lightsaber when she saw Asyr's activate, she leaped towards the Weequay but her strike was parried by Thanyia's two blades. Thanyia quickly over powered the shocked jedi and sent her flying into a tree with the force. She leaped towards Sharlotte and the two engaged in a duel.

Asyr jumped onto a limb of the tree and jumped back towards his former Jedi Master striking upward. His attack was blocked but was succeeded by another set of strikes which were blocked as well. He stretched out with his mind and slammed a clone troopers dead body into his masters and attacked twice more with the same outcome.

He jumped up again using the force to make his leap further. He pushed with the force sending his jedi master to the ground, then jumped down and slammed his lightsaber into the ground but his master jumped away just in time. Dyn ran forward swinging his blade, Asyr used the force to send another dead clone crashing in to the side of the Jedi Master.

"Your making a bad choice Asyr, What would the council think of your actions." Dyn said.

"The council never trusted me from the beginning even when I did not have the dark side as my ally. Now I have both sides of the force to guide my judgement and it has made me more powerful than you Dyn." Asyr said pulling his blade out of the ground and blocking two strikes made by his former master.

Thanyia was using brute force to overpower her former master. Master Jean leaped forward towards Thanyia and struck her twice but the attacks were blocked. Thanyia grabbed her master with the force and threw her into a tree then threw her into the ground under the tree. Sharlotte Jean got to her feet just as Thanyia was coming to strike her, she blocked the first three strikes bu the forth one cut her right arm. Asyr noticed that and began chocking Thanyia's master with the force while attacking his own master.

When Thanyia gathered her strength again she cut into her masters throat. As her head was falling to the ground she could see her masters eye's looking at her. Asyr jumped from one branch to another, he jumped down and cut his former masters hand of.

"Your done master," Asyr told him as he sliced the Feeorin in half.

Asyr and Thanyia put their masters lightsabers on their utility belts. They headed done to where Commander Nexu was waiting by the Theta-class shuttle.

"Report is a success, CT-1126 will welcome you to your Capital ship when you land." Commander Nexu saluted to Asyr and Thanyia and left aboard his ship.


End file.
